Luft and Boden:It Will Go Wrong
by LuftZielony
Summary: "A tragedy is the beginning to every miracle!" Is what Celery, member of team TRGC, was told when she passed initiation into Bleary. An academy that's unknown to most due to its relative newness and located on a large island has many secrets to uncover, but how can you bothered with trying to find them if your team is banned from eating?


I'm in the middle of a field and I'm hungry. All I have is my axe and some meat I managed to poorly butch off a deer that was probably killed earlier today, most likely from a bow looking at the arrows in it. I wasn't supposed to be going through this. Until my teammate got us banned from eating at the school for two weeks (week and a half left now). I'd love to just go to a store and buy food but there's so much you can do when your academy is on a gigantic island, the food and other supplies comes in through transports at least bi-weekly from what I've kept track of.

I took a look at the meat chunks and began looking around, wondering what I could use to get a fire going. I gazed into the barren field a bit and it dawned on me. I had dust. Not sure if dust can be used to cook food but my options in this situation are pretty limited. I took the jar of red dust off my belt and opened it. I put one of the slabs on a rock and slowly made an attempt to pour the red powder onto one of the meat hunks.

An inferno assisted by a thunderous noise ripped through the air. The entire incident happened too quickly for me to react. I was blown back a few feet and my body rolled a bit before stopping. There was loud ringing in my ears and any attempt I made to leave the ground resulted in me stumbling and falling over. After a few more tries I gave into my dilemma and just stared at the destroyed rock with bits of my meat littering random areas around it coughing.

"She should be alright a few mild burns on her right arm, likely from mishandling the dust."

I hid my face when one of my teammates, Trilby, gave me an angry glare while the nurse addressed my injuries. I felt a hand pat me on the back before grabbing a handful of my hair and yanking my head upwards. I yelped out in pain and looked at my assailant, it was my other teammate.

"How long were you in here Gael?" I asked rubbing the back of my head.

"You ruined my deer I spent all day trying to find," she shook her head keeping her black eyes on me. "I'm not going to waste time ragging on you…now," a smirk appeared on her face "What were you trying to do with that dust cook?"

I was thinking of a lie that would ease the suspicion I tried to cook with dust when my stomach growled. This punishment was going to be the end of me! I got out of the hospital bed and proceeded for the door, I'll rush in the lunchroom and eat whatever I saw first. Before I could reach the door Trilby grabbed me by the shoulder stopping me.

"Eat the food that's on the table, get your weapon, and we're going out." She said walking out the door, I can't believe I had to do more work after my…accident. Even if the injuries were minor I should still get some type of break! And yet, again this is the academy that's indirectly responsible for that, and again it's our fault for doing that, you know what I can think about this later.

Gael had already eaten some of the meat that was on the plate by the time I snapped out of my thoughts.

"That was for my deer," she said swallowing. She made way for the door before stopping "Oh yeah, next time just ask people to give you their food. Idiot." She giggled to herself walking out the eventually burping somewhere down the hallway.

The nurse returned to her computer making a comment of about how there was only three of us. If only she knew, if only we knew.

I approached the plate and was welcomed by the smell of mashed potatoes and a bun. I dove right in disregarding the fork on the side and ate entirely with my hands. My first real meal in days was simple but I was thankful for it.

The sun was probably going to set in an hour or so, whatever we had to do better be over quick I hate fighting Grimm at night.

"So Trilby what are we doing this fine evening?" Gael pulled the string on as if she were aiming for actual targets "Y'know in this direction is where Ursa and Taijitu start popping up, not that I have any issues with that but little Celery over there and her explosion prone axe might ruin it."

I'm not too fond of my axe, InflixiPrellen, now despite its appearance, it isn't exactly an ordinary axe. The blade bounces. Well, in the butt of my axe there's slots designed for dust vials to be inserted. Of course white dust is used for motion and thus my attacks are enhanced. The blade doesn't actually bounce until the dust explodes randomly and causes a hell of a recoil from my poor design, but at least the bouncing has worked to my advantage these 2 years.

So impracticality will work no matter how something is I guess

"We're supposed to check out an airship that is supposedly coming near here unidentified, please don't screw things up this time guys."

After several minutes of walking the brush got thicker and thicker, I was sure that the ship was just flying overhead and probably touched down here, looked around, and left. No one would waste their time trying to explore a huge generic looking island full of Grimm.

"The airship was supposed to be right here all this wasted…" Trilby started pushing through the thick vegetation and called for us. I tried to push through the brush carefully not wanting to tri-

I lost balance in my left leg and tumbled downwards, eventually face planting into sand. I got up and brushed myself off and heard weird harmonic sounds that energized me upon hearing them. Trilby plunged her broadsword into an Ursa, a dissonance then shot through the air, replacing the nice tone I heard previously. The Ursa shook violently and started thrashing forcing Trilby to take her sword out. Now it's time for me to attack!

I took my axe from its sheath and ran towards the Ursa. I brought my axe down onto its neck while its body shook on the ground, my axe faintly glowed white bolting through its body cleaving off the head. Putting my axe back into my sheath I heard an airship crank up north of where we were. Trilby and I went out to investigate wondering if Gael had went off on her own and actually found what we were looking for.

Trilby spotted the airship and started sprinting towards it, I mimicked her actions trying my best to keep up with her speed. Once we got to the ship Gael walked out with the usual smug grin on her face,

"Guys I have the most amazing idea!" She knocked on the airship's exterior "Let's use this thing to fly in and out of this place whenever we want,"

Trilby responded without even considering it, "The glyphs around here would tell what's coming in and what's coming out."

"I don't care what you say we're reporting something flying overhead as false and keeping this thing."

I started thinking about how fun it would to finally leave this place and experience the world before I decided on becoming a huntress and then it hit me.

"Wait," I looked around "If there's actually an airship shouldn't we be looking for whoever landed it here?"

Gael sighed and went inside the airship, a few minutes later she came out dragging a man, he seemed to be unconcious.

"What was the point in not mentioning you found someone onboard?" asked Trilby

"Alright lets drag him back to Bleary, I'll go first."

"Leaving people behind again? That's the reason we're down to three tea-"

"Hey it's gonna get dark in several minutes we should hurry!" I interrupted

Then two major ursa came out of the woods…


End file.
